Not A Kid Anymore
by EdgeOfGlory
Summary: Just a one shot.  Ron is forced to grow up when he finds out what really happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor.  Mentions rape.


**Not a Kid Anymore**

**A/N: A one shot that has been in my mind for a while now. **

**Mentions Rape. Lemons. Not meant to be erotic...supposed to be rather awkward and uncomfortable.**

**Summary: Ron is forced to grow up when he learns the truth about what happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor during the trio's seventh year.**

Ron Weasley smiled down at his new wife, Hermione Weasley. She smiled up at him from her place on their bed, her hair still styled and her white dress still in place. The pair had decided to wait to be intimate until the night of the final battle. The decision had really been Hermione's, but since she was willing to get married just a year after the final battle, Ron decided not to complain.

Now, here she was beneath him, a blushing virgin. He leaned down and kissed her gently, her hand sneaking up to caress the side of his face.

"You should really get out of that dress before it wrinkles," Ron teased, smirking.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, sitting up. Ron moved back to help her up and unzipped the back by reaching around her. It was at that moment that the entire mood changed. He felt his bride physically tense and could tell the smile she wore was forced.

"You alright, Mione?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, love. O-of course."

Ron nodded and kissed her, his tongue slipping in to her mouth. They kissed until they could no longer breathe before pulling away. Her hair was disheveled and her lip were puffy. He smiled and pulled the shoulders of the dress down, slipping them off of her shoulders. He realized that he had never seen her in less than shorts and a t-shirt.

Hermione gasped as the dress fell to the floor, her eyes cast downward. The scar Bellatrix carved in to her arm was glamoured, but Ron removed it, wanting to see her in her natural form.

Ron noticed her demeanor. "You look...amazing," he whispered, trying to make her less nervous. He felt his cock straining against his pants and pulled at the tie on his dress robes, tossing it over his shoulder. He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. She responded so Ron allowed his hand to run down her side and up her stomach, pausing on her bra covered breast.

Pushing her gently on to the bed, Ron pulled his shirt and pants off quickly, his boxers obviously tented. He noticed that Hermione was doing everything possible not to look at him.

Something was off. He frowned. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded, a fake smile on her face again.

Ron nodded slowly and moved over top of her, kissing her again. He massaged her breast gently, noticing that her body was tense. "Relax, Mione."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry...just nervous."

"You don't need to be...I'm not expecting it to be great. George told me all about a girl's first time."

Hermione paled and nodded. "Just go on..."

Ron nodded reluctantly. He slipped his hands behind her, unhooking the strapless bra she was wearing. His eyes went wide.

Hermione's arms twitched at her sides, and she bit her lip.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

She blushed, and Ron kissed her, his hand massaging her bare breast. He was clumsy and slightly rough.

Biting his lip, Ron lined his hips up with Hermione's and thrust his boxer clad, hard cock against her lace covered center. He had gotten to this stage with Lavender but had never been further. He moaned loudly and Hermione cried out. Mistaking the sound for one of pleasure, Ron kissed her again, continuing to move his hips against hers.

"I wanna make love to you, Mione," Ron groaned into her ear, his breathing heavy.

The girl nodded weakly as she took a deep breath.

Ron pushed his boxers off hastily before pulling Hermione's panties off, his cock twitching when her center was revealed to him for the first time. He kissed her and slipped a hand down, his fingers searching for her clit, clumsily. She tensed, bringing her legs together slightly. "Relax," he whispered against her mouth. He grabbed her hand, guiding it to his cock. "Touch me."

Hermione pulled her hand away quickly. "N-no!" she squeaked. "I-I'm just nervous...please, Ron...this time, let's just...do it."

Ron frowned but nodded. "George said that you...well the girl is supposed to be..." he flushed. "...wet?" He bit his lip. "Y-you're not...I'm afraid it will hurt worse..."

"J-just use a lubrication spell," she managed to get out, her voice cracking with fear.

Ron nodded and bit his lip, pulling his wand from the side table. He whispered the spell quietly, and Hermione tensed as her inner walls were lubricated.

Ron leaned down and kissed her, stroking himself lightly. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded, shutting her eyes tightly.

Ron bit his lip as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He pushed into her slowly but was completely shocked by her reaction.

"No!" she cried, pushing him away. "Ron, stop!"

Ron pulled out quickly, terrified that he had hurt her. "Was it that painful?"

Hermione shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "I'm sorry...I just can't!" She crawled out from under him, sprinting to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Ron's eyes were wide with confusion. "Hermione?" he called, trying to open the locked door. He could hear her sobs from the other side. "Please let me in...w-we don't have to...have sex tonight."

"I'm sorry, Ron..." she sobbed, opening the door and flinging herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Ron shook her head, pulling her close. "It's fine...what's wrong?"

"I can't..." Hermione sobbed into his chest.

Ron led her to the bed. "I'll be right back." He pulled on his robe and brought Hermione hers as well as a glass of water. "Relax, love..." he said, helping her in to the robe.

Hermione's sobs quieted eventually as they sat next to each other on the bed.

"Did I hurt you, Mione?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "There's something I never told you or Harry..."

Ron frowned. "What? Are you alright?"

Hermione shrugged. "The night Bellatrix tortured me in Malfoy Manor..."

"Yes?"

"B-before she started..." Hermione took a deep breath. "Greyback...he raped me..."

Ron frowned. "What?" he asked, shocked.

Hermione bit her lip, laying her head on Ron's shoulder. "He grabbed me as soon as you two were put in the cellar. They...they all laughed and watched," she said, her voice shaking.

"W-why did you never tell us? Hermione...this is serious."

Hermione gripped his shirt, her tears soaking through to his shirt. "There were other, more important things to deal with. I didn't want to seem weak."

"You're not weak, Hermione. You are the bravest, most amazing woman I have ever met."

Hermione shook her head. "I've never had time to reflect on it."

"D-do you need to see...a Healer or anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was over a year ago."

"I think...tomorrow...we should talk to a Healer."

"Ron, I'm fine."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione...you are not fine. I could barely get near you...I wish you would have told me."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry...about how I reacted."

"Don't ever be sorry about that. It's not your fault."

"I know you'd never hurt me, but I just couldn't stop picturing it..."

Ron put his arms around her. "It's fine...relax."

Hermione kissed his lips gently. "I love you."

"And I love you...more than anything."

Ron helped her into her pajamas and pulled a pair of boxers on before sliding in to bed behind her. He put his arm around her. "Got to sleep, love. We'll worry about this tomorrow...we've both had a long day."

**A/N: Short one shot. Might become something more in the future, but not now. It's not wonderful, but it was yelling at me to write it. Enjoy. Review.**


End file.
